Doctor Who - Series 4 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the 2008 series of Doctor Who. Special: Voyage Of The Damned This episode primarily takes place at Christmas 2008 aboard a luxury space liner named and modelled after the infamous Titanic. *Three meteoroids strike the Titanic and dozens of people are killed upon impact. An explosion burns through the main reception deck and three of the fleeing patrons are seen incinerated by the flames. *A woman on Deck 31 is crushed under a collapsing beam. *Shortly after the meteoroid collision, a steward who is with The Doctor and Astrid leaves the group to find help. He opens a door only to be immediately sucked out into space. *The Doctor and Astrid look outside through the hull breach and four corpses can be seen floating amongst the debris. *A technician is trapped under a pile of debris on Deck 31 in the robotics workshop. He begs the Heavenly Host robots to get him out, but they ignore his request. The lead Host removes the halo on its head and throws it like a chakram at the engineer, killing him. *Six people are still alive in one of the ship's kitchens until the Host robots enter and kill them off. The slaughter isn't shown on-screen but Midshipman Frame views their lifesigns on a monitor which fade out as they die. *As the Doctor and the other survivors squeeze through a closing doorway, a Host tries to follow only for its head to be crushed beneath the door. *The cyborg Bannakaffalatta uses all of his power to send out an electromagnetic pulse to disable a group of attacking Host robots. *One of the Hosts reboots following the EMP and attacks again, but Foon Van Hoff seizes it from behind with a rope. She then throws herself down into the drive core chasm and takes the robot down with her. *Rickston, Astrid and Mr. Copper force open a door but find three Hosts waiting for them. Using Bannakaffalatta's salvaged EMP emitter, Astrid forcefully shuts down the robots. *Astrid blasts four more Hosts with the EMP when she makes it to the Reception Hall. *By the end of the episode, all but three of the Titanic passengers have survived. Over 2000 people were aboard the ship. Episode 1: Partners In Crime This episode is set in London, 2009 and re-introduces Donna Noble (who last appeared in The Runaway Bride) who becomes the Doctor's companion for this series. *'Stacey Campbell' - Portrayed by Jessica Gunning. A London resident taking a new type of diet pill offered by the mysterious Adipose Industries. After Donna plays with the pill necklace Stacey got as a free gift, she unknowingly triggers a parthenogenesis that spawns an Adipose creature from Stacey's body fat. Matron Cofelia detects the unscheduled parthenogenesis and eliminates the witness by triggering a full parthenogenesis, breaking down Stacey's entire body into Adipose and killing her. *Cofelia induces parthenogenesis in over 1 million people at once, creating 10,000 Adipose that flood onto London's streets. A taxi screeches to a halt but squashes several Adipose. *Using the bio-capsule necklace that Donna stole, the Doctor shuts down the inducer device. While a million people may have lost some weight, none of them die. Episode 2: The Fires of Pompeii This episode is set in Pompeii in August 79 when, according to real-world history, Mount Vesuvius erupted and destroyed the entire city. *A man is incinerated by the flaming breath of a Pyrovile. *The Pyrovile soldier is killed when Quintus splashes it with a bowl of water, cooling the magma within its body and causing it to crumble to pieces. *In a confrontation with the Pyroviles in Mount Vesuvius, the Doctor realises that he is responsible for the volcanic eruption that destroys Pompeii. He is left with the terrible choice of either destroying Pompeii or allowing the Pyroviles to take over the world and wipe out humanity. The Doctor chooses to make history as he knows it, triggering the eruption and destroying the Pyroviles as well as 20,000 human lives. *The Doctor cannot save everyone in Pompeii, but at Donna's urging he does manage to save the Caecilius family. Episode 3: Planet of the Ood This episode takes place in the year 4126 on the Oodsphere, the home planet of the Ood. *'Mr. Bartle' - Manager of the Oodsphere, portrayed by Paul Clayton. In the pre-title scene, he is killed by a red-eyed Ood that shocks him with its translation sphere. *When Klineman Halpen arrives at Ood Operations, he is informed that three of his staff have died in as many months. *The Doctor and Donna find an injured Ood lying in the snow. The Ood was shot. Its last words were "The circle must be broken". It then succumbed to its wound and died. *Halpen's security officers capture an Ood that's gone rabid. The Ood is later chained up and then shot. *Donna ends up locked inside an Ood container with a hundred Ood. She is soon let out, but the Ood have all turned red-eyed and attack, killing the guards with their translator globes. *All of the Ood turn homicidal and start attacking a group of investors with their translator globes. *Fighting breaks out all over Ood Operations with guards being killed and Ood being gunned down. *A rabid Ood pounces on a guard and appears to attempt to eat the guard's face. Episode 4: The Sontaran Stratagem This episode takes place in London 2009 and features the return of the Doctor's last companion, Martha Jones, who is now working for UNIT. It also marks the first appearance of classic Doctor Who aliens, the Sontarans, since the series' revival in 2005. *'Jo Nakashima' - A freelance journalist played by Elenor Matsuura. After investigating the ATMOS system at Rattigan Academy, she attempts to alert UNIT regarding the dangerous nature of the ATMOS devices currently installed in the majority of the world's automobiles. Under Luke Rattigan's recommendation, the Sontarans hijack control of Jo's car via its own ATMOS and drive her into a river, locking all the doors and windows so she cannot escape. *Martha calls the Doctor back to Earth to assist with UNIT's investigation of ATMOS. Colonel Mace informs the Doctor that 52 people died on the same day and at the same time in different parts of the globe, all within their ATMOS-enhanced cars. Supposedly all the victims were poisoned, but whatever toxin entered their system was expunged immediately after. Episode 5: The Poison Sky This episode continues where "The Sontaran Stratagem" left off. *The Sontarans send in troops to the ATMOS factory to combat UNIT. Four UNIT soldiers encounter the Sontarans in a corridor, but their guns are jammed by a Cordolaine signal that expands the copper shells of their bullets. The Sontarans' laser weapons work just fine and they shoot the UNIT grunts dead. *Colonel Mace orders all UNIT soldiers to retreat, but dozens of them are struck down by Sontaran laser fire as they flee. *Two UNIT soldiers that have been hypnotized by the Sontarans report to their alien masters for duty, but a Sontaran trooper simply shoots them both. *The real battle begins when Colonel Mace calls in the UNIT airship Valiant (previously seen during "Last of the Time Lords"). The Valiant fires an alien energy weapon upon the ATMOS factory, blasting it open and allowing UNIT forces to re-enter with non-copper-based ammunition that is unaffected by the Cordolaine signal. The soldiers storm in and this time are able to fire on the Sontarans. *Commander Skorr shoots two UNIT soldiers, but not before they shoot two Sontaran troops. *The Doctor uses a reconfigured atmospheric converter to burn off the gases that the Sontarans are contaminating Earth's atmosphere with. He then uses Rattigan's teleport pod to beam onto the Sontaran ship and threatens to destroy them if they do not leave. General Staal salutes the Doctor but does not surrender. However, Rattigan re-wires the teleporter and beams himself up to Staal's ship and beams the Doctor back to Earth. Rattigan then pushes the button on the atmospheric converter which ignites the air aboard the ship, destroying it completely. A handful of Sontaran fighter pods attempt to flee but are also caught in the explosion. *At the end of the episode, the TARDIS takes off at its own accord and Martha is stuck on board with the Doctor and Donna. Episode 6: The Doctor's Daughter This episode is set on the planet Messaline in the year 6012. *Two human soldiers are shot dead by the Hath. *'Peck' - A Hath soldier who is wounded in battle and healed by Martha. He and Martha separate from the rest of the Hath and go in search of the source, emerging onto the surface of the planet. Martha later slips and falls into a quicksand pit. Peck jumps in and manages to save Martha, but is unable to free himself and sinks all the way. Episode 7: The Unicorn and the Wasp This episode is set in England 1926 and the Doctor and Donna meet famous mystery novelist, Agatha Christie. *'Professor Peach' - Played by Ian Barritt. Attending the party at Eddison Manor, he is the first to die when he is murdered in the house's library with a lead pipe. *'Miss Chandralaka' - Servant woman to Clemency Eddison portrayed by Leena Dhingra. The vespiform killed her when she stepped outside, pushing a stone gargoyle off the roof and on top of her. *As the remaining guests sit down to dinner, the vespiform appears and causes a commotion. As the lights go out, Lady Eddison's jewelry is stolen and her son Roger is murdered, found face down in his soup with a knife in his back. Episode 8: Silence in the Library This episode takes place in the 51st century on a planet-sized construct known as the Library, the biggest library in the universe containing every book ever written. This episode also marks the Doctor's first meeting with future companion River Song, but River's last meeting with the Doctor. No background characters exist in this episode. Episode 9: Forest of the Dead The second part of the "Silence in the Library" story. The Doctor discovers that 4022 people had populated the Library but their bodies were devoured by the microscopic Vashta Nerada. However, the peoples' neural patterns are saved on the Library's main computer core and the Doctor manages to recover the bio-data of the population from the Library's computer core and restores everyone to flesh and blood. Episode 10: Midnight This episode takes place on the planet Midnight in the 27th century. *The shuttle-bus that the Doctor is on is attacked by an unknown, unseen entity which breaks into the driver cabin, exposing the driver and mechanic to the extonic light of Midnight's sun and vaporizing them. Episode 11: Turn Left On an alien world, Donna meets a fortune teller that seems to trap her in an alternate timeline where she never met the Doctor. This episode features the return of Rose Tyler, the Doctor's companion through Series 1 and 2. *In this alternate dimension, Donna chose to take a different job from her temp position at H.C. Clements, so she never met Lance Bennett, never saw the Empress of the Racnoss and never met the Doctor. The events of that fateful Christmas still happen, but without Donna's presence, the Doctor drowns within the Torchwood base beneath the Thames. He dies too quickly to regenerate and his body is recovered by UNIT. *It is also worth noting that because the Doctor died beneath the Thames, most of the events of Series 3 never happen since The Master was never awoken and never came back from the end of the universe. *The abduction of the Royal Hope Hospital by the Judoon still occurs, but without the Doctor around, the 2000 people in the hospital die, including Martha Jones. Sarah Jane Smith had investigated the incident in the Doctor's place but she died along with everyone else when they ran out of air. The only survivor of the incident is medical student Oliver Morgenstern. *Donna has a sudden, mysterious encounter with Rose who suggests that Donna and her family go out of London next Christmas. During that particular Christmas, the starliner Titanic crashes into Buckingham Palace and its nuclear storm engine detonates, completely destroying London. The Nobles are forced to move to Leeds. *In 2009, the United States pledges to help Britain with monetary relief but must abandon the plan when their own crisis strikes: sixty million Americans are turned into Adipose. Since London no longer exists, Adipose Industries had targeted the USA. *When the Sontarans attempt to take Earth by manipulating the ATMOS devices, they are stopped not by the Doctor but by Jack Harkness and the members of Torchwood. Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones both die when the Sontaran ship explodes, but Jack is immortal and cannot die. He is transported to Sontar for interrogation. *Donna meets Rose again who is shifting between parallel universes. She tells Donna that all of the disasters that have occurred should never have happened because the Doctor was meant to stop them all. Rose goes on to say that something is coming in three weeks time and that Donna will join her then, but she will also die. *An Italian family that the Nobles were sharing a house with in Leeds are forced out as England enforces a new "England for the English" policy, essentially becoming a Fascist state. All the immigrants in the neighbourhood are taken away by the army to a "labour camp". Wilfred remarks that they were called labour camps "last time" and that "It's happening again". He doesn't say it in exact words, but he is referring to the Holocaust. *Donna and Wilfred are stargazing, but as they look up they see that the stars are going out. This is alluding to events that will occur in the series finale. *Donna meets with Rose one last time and with the aid of UNIT, they identify a beetle-like creature grasping onto Donna's back. The creature is in a state of flux and cannot simply be taken off conventionally, but using the TARDIS that UNIT salvaged from the Thames, Rose helps Donna travel back in time to when she turned right to take on her secretary job. Donna steps into the road as a truck comes by and she is run over. With the road blocked, Donna's past self turns left to go to H.C. Clements just as she was originally meant to. Time then reasserts itself and Donna awakens back on Shan Shen in the fortune teller's tent. Episode 12: The Stolen Earth The finale takes place in the Medusa Cascade, a nebula that exists out of sync with the rest of the universe. Earth and 26 other planets have been snatched out of their proper place in time and space and appeared within the Cascade. This episode re-introduces all of the Doctor's past companions since 2005 as well as one of his greatest foes from the classic series: Davros, creator of the Daleks. *A fleet of ships approaches Earth, broadcasting a message for the human race. The message is just one word repeated over and over again: "Exterminate". *A Dalek saucer appears over London and opens fire. An energy blast strikes the street behind Rose and one person is killed in the blast. *Martha looks outside the window of her office at UNIT Headquarters in New York to see Dalek ships bombarding the city. *The Valiant is destroyed by swarms of attacking Daleks. *'Suzanne' - A UNIT operative portrayed by Andrea Harris. She is the first to be exterminated when the Daleks attack UNIT Headquarters. *'General Sanchez' - Commander of the Manhattan branch of UNIT, played by Michael Brandon. He authorises Martha to take the Indigo teleporter and the Osterhagen Key while he and another UNIT soldier fight off an advancing Dalek attack squad. Both he and the soldier are exterminated off-screen. *In London, the Daleks start rounding up people to take to the Crucible. One family refuses to cooperate and they return to their house, but the Daleks respond by firing on the house and destroying it, killing the three people inside. *Wilfred and Sylvia Noble are cornered by a Dalek which prepares to kill them. Luckily, Rose appears and blasts the Dalek with a large particle gun. *Rose and the Doctor are finally reunited, but their reunion is interrupted by a patrolling Dalek. The Dalek shoots the Doctor before it is destroyed by Jack's de-fabricator gun. *The Doctor's wound triggers his regeneration process. Episode 13: Journey's End This episode continues where "The Stolen Earth" ''left off. *At the end of the previous episode, the Doctor was shot by a Dalek and began to regenerate. However, he manages to redirect most of the regenerative energy into his severed hand (which he lost in a swordfight in ''"The Christmas Invasion") and used the remainder to heal his body without changing his face. *Sarah Jane is stopped by two Daleks on the street and is about to be killed when Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith suddenly appear, brandishing particle guns like Rose's. They blow up the two Daleks. *After the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack are beamed aboard the Dalek Crucible, the TARDIS is dumped into the Crucible's core while Donna is still inside. However, she touches the container holding the Doctor's severed hand and it suddenly breaks. The regeneration energy that the Doctor poured into the hand generates a complete body, producing a clone that is part Time Lord and part human. This "metacrisis" Doctor manages to teleport the TARDIS out of the Crucible's core before it is destroyed. *Dozens of captured humans are used in the Daleks' test-firing of their ultimate weapon, the Reality Bomb. The Z-neutrino emission of the test emitter completely breaks down the electrical bonds of the atoms of the captives' bodies, causing them to disintegrate, leaving not even the smallest molecular trace. Davros explains to the Doctor that he intends to destroy everything outside the Medusa Cascade with this Reality Bomb, not just this universe but every universe in the whole of creation, making the Daleks the only life-forms in existence. *Donna, having absorbed the Doctor's essence from his hand, gains the Doctor's mind which is awakened in her after she is zapped by Davros. She accesses a control panel in the Vault and starts sabotaging the Crucible's systems as well as sending the 27 captured planets back to their proper positions in time and space. *The Supreme Dalek descends into the Vault to kill the Doctor's friends and Davros. Jack fires on the Supreme Dalek with his de-fabricator gun and blows it apart. *The metacrisis Doctor triggers a massive power feedback that causes the entire Dalek army to overload and self-destruct, wiping out their fleet and destroying the Crucible. *Rose returns to the parallel Earth where she had been trapped before, but this time she takes the metacrisis Doctor with her. *Donna is unable to cope with having a Time Lord consciousness in her mind and it has a deleterious effect on her. The Doctor is forced to wipe her mind completely in order to save her life, completely erasing all her memories of him and the TARDIS. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who